


when humans try to love

by xwenxinx



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, How Do I Tag, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I can only write angst, Machine Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pain, Poor Connor, Poor Reader, Sad Ending, connor is mean, hank is there once, is there a happy ending?, probably not how connor would actually act, we love good angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xwenxinx/pseuds/xwenxinx
Summary: He loved like any human you knew.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	when humans try to love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! I am not sure if the fandom is still going but I had to write something.  
> This is my first time writing for this fandom!!!

tears welled in your eyes,

...

_ “Connor…” you mumbled rolling the name around your tongue unsure about the new android detective who had the warmth of a thousand suns in his eyes that made you breathless.  _

...

A mix of smoke and dust crawled down your throat making it hard to breathe.

...

_ The synthetic warmth radiated from his hand as you grasped his hand for a handshake. A small blush dusted your cheeks. _

…

Your hands held up to the night sky with the harsh lights of the city setting a glow upon your skin.

...

_ His smile that almost seemed human shot a quiet arrow at your beating heart and you couldn’t help yourself but grin right back.  _

…

Your tears tasted like lies, dirt, and blood. 

…

_ you found yourself thinking about him, his hands, and his eyes all the time. You didn’t mind the hundreds of questions about the world that annoyed Hank to no end. You loved looking at the yellow spinning circle turn blue when he finally understood. You loved the way he looked at you so curious and pure when he asked and that you couldn’t bring yourself to ever look away from him. _

…

the circle didn’t spin 

and you stared

....

_ Your heart thumped along to the beat of his voice so loud you were afraid that he would be able to hear it. _

…

the blood rushed loudly against your ears and you knew he could hear it.

…

_ his fingertips brushed against your face as he fixed the misplaced piece of hair.  _

_ he grinned at the blush that settled on your face after _

_ And you swore that he must be human. _

…

A hand pushed the wet hair away from your eyes in a false gentle way.

…

_ the more time you spent with Connor, the more you forget he was an android. _

_ he was more human to you then some of the people you knew. _

_ His kindness and warmth were there when the humans you knew weren’t.  _

_ you couldn’t help but mistake his synthetic warmth for reality when you buried your small frame against his during a particularly cold night. _

_ And you swore you could hear his heart beating. _

…

the cold tore a Connor sized hole through your heart

But maybe you did that yourself.

…

_ he glanced and fidgeted like any human you knew. _

…

his hands were steady.

...

_ He questioned and smiled like any human you knew. _

… 

There was no trace of his familiar smile.

and his circle shined a cold blue.

…

_ He blushed and kissed like any human you knew. _

…

And maybe you just saw what you wanted as you looked into the eyes you thought were once warm.

… 

_ He loved like any human you knew. _

...

His voice was steady and void of any familiar diction. 

…

_ You tried to grasp the memories of tender kisses upon your temple. _

  
  


…

The cold metal of his gun pressed gently against your temple replacing the kisses.

…

“I love you, it’s okay” you whispered and felt the words fall apart and dissolve into nothingness 

but you knew he could hear it 

Because he wasn’t human

…

“how ironic when humans try to love,” you thought, 

a bittersweet smile graced upon your face as you pushed harder against the gun

…

and his hand trembled.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me at @blushybooo 
> 
> also, should I write another chapter in Connors pov???
> 
> Thank you for reading, pls comment means a lot!!!


End file.
